Jakob Parker
Selly Oak, B'ham, England |hidep= |race=English-British |height=5'11" (181cm) |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Hazel |skin=White - Tanned |hidec= |family= |affiliation= Spartans MC |hideg= |businesses=Mechanic |vehicles=Harley Davidson Iron 883™}} Jakob Parker (born on 28th November, 1988, Selly Oak, England), commonly known as "Jake", is a young english male, frequently seen around Idlewood. He's known to have been a recovery mechanic with the British Army and also to have been a member of the Spartans Motorcycle Club, around Willowfield-Idlewood. He was known to have risen to the rank of Vice President in the club, due to the patch he used to wear on his vest. Joining the Forces Jake left school at 16, achieving fairly decent graves through his GCSE's, including top marks in Maths and Science. He moved straight into pursuing a career in the military, having wanted to join the Army from a very early age. Due to his aptitude for Maths and Science, and his fascination with things mechanical, he joined as a Recovery Mechanic with the REME Corps. After graduating his basic and then trade training, his Uncle rewarded him with a run down Triumph Bonneville, a small, spare time renovation project that sparked Jake's love of 2 wheeled contraptions. Join the Army, See the World Jake was deployed on a series of service Tours, mainly two deployments in Iraq and a further two in Afghanistan, as part of 1 (Close Support) Battalion REME in support of 4 Mechanised Brigade. Jake returned back early from his last tour in October 2012 and was honourably discharged for reasons not known, but rumours were it was due to a disagreement with a group of US Marines. Leave the Army, See the World On his return to England, Jake became increasingly frustrated with civvy life, and did not settle down well back at home with his parents. Their loving, caring, over-protective nature was too much for Jake after the rough and tumble life style of living in F.O.B's and Barracks. As such he got into trouble with the police for various small accounts of fighting and vandalism, but was never subsequently charged due to lack of evidence. During one hazy night of drinking, dancing and charming, Jake over heard a conversation about the area of San Andreas, from two Americans at a bar. They said a night out in Birmingham was a relaxing hot bath, compared to the basically-war-zone life of San Andreas. As such Jake set out a week or so later on a plane bound for San Andreas, to see if he could find somewhere he fitted in. Plyin' his Trade Jake arrived in''' Los Santos''' after a 13 hour flight, crashing into a local motel before appearing later that night. While scouting out the local shops, he came across an Irishman by the name of Donny, who offered to 'show him the ropes' of San Andreas. Jake came to work for Donny in his Auto-repair shop and was seen hanging around it most days, with the bunch of strange Europeans who used to frequent it. Jake followed the shop as they decided to move to San Fierro, hoping for a boom in business. It was not mean't to last however, as after various run ins with a local Japanese street racer and rumours of the shop being a simple chop shop front for a crime syndicate, Donny's shut down for good. Ridin' the Streets After the closure of Donny's, Jake found himself wondering the streets of San Fierro on his trusty Iron 883 Harley Davidson, living off what little saving's he'd gained from working at''' Donny's'. Jake began to frequent a bar owned by the '''Spartans Motorcycle Club' up in the Bayview area and was soon offered to join their ranks as a prospect. He remained a Prospect within the club for quite a while, having a few disagreements with the VP Chuck Williamson. The MC soon decided to move to the town of Los Santos, favouring the more biker suitable countryside. Here Jake eventually earned his Member Patch and a while after rose to the rank of Treasurer. After the then President Wesley Finn disapepared, Viktor Zielkov rose to head the club, before going into hiding for a while. Thus Jake stepped up to take the role of Vice President for a while before he made a decision to leave the Club, his vest being left on the bar of the Drunken Spartan, himself not speaking a word about it to anyone beforehand. The Road Ahead After deciding to leave the Spartan Motorcycle Club, Jake's exact destination was un-determined. A rumour spread that he was thinking of returning to England, to return home to scoop his childhood crush up and make her his girl. Another simply stated he would hit the road, travelling across America, seeing where he ended up. It's just as likely he stuck around Los Santos, living off the funds he'd accumulated while being Treasurer, hanging out wherever and keeping in contact with the few friends he'd made in this violent city. Category:Male Category:Character